Winter Heartache, Christmas Hope
by Sentinel103
Summary: All the Kim Possible gang are now adults and getting on with their lives. Some old friends have come into town to help celebrate the season and renew friendships. What has happened with everyone's lives? This is a stand alone. Too many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I thought that I would enter Whitem's 'Snow Daze' contest for grins this year so here in my little ditty.

As for the required disclaimer: Kim Possible, Brick Flagg, Monique, Tara and Josh as well as Ron Stoppable and all those other lovable and sometimes quirky characters on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Mouse Ear company and their small army of lawyers. I make no coinage from this little hobby of mine and neither does my beta, the long suffering (hey he's been working with me for years) Cajun Bear.

As most of you know who have read any of my other stuff, I sorta like seeing what the characters are doing years down the road and see how their lives have turned out. This story is no exception.

But we can't get on with it until I shut my yap.

ST-103

Winter Heartache, Christmas Hope

The renowned artist carefully led the head cheerleader around the gym, avoiding bumping into other couples on the floor during the 'Winter Gala Ball' at Middleton High School held annually for its alumni who could make it back for the occasion and was used by the Principal, Steven Barkin, as a way of generating scholarships for exceptional and needy students. Of course Joshua Wendal Mankey looked dashing in his black tuxedo and he was using it to impress his 'lady' who was wearing a long blue gown.

Josh held Kimberly's right hand while her left was gently resting on his shoulder. "You have definitely become a better dancer than you ever were before. I know a certain young lady who should reward you properly later in the evening if you keep this up."

"Kim.", Josh replied hinting, "with any kind of luck she will."

Josh raised his hand and Kim seeing what he was doing took the hint and twirled under his arm as she laughed lightly enjoying the occasion. The red head smiled, "After that move I'm sure she will."

Josh smiled thinking about the prospect of being in the arms of his lady as the evening progressed to its promised conclusion when they were all alone, "As your friend Stoppable would say 'I'm all about rewards' from certain people."

"You know Josh, that _is _something that Ronnie would say now that I think of it.", the auburn haired cheerleader responded as her eyes glittered in joy at the prospect of revealing the news to everyone in the coming weeks.

As Josh pulled her back into the classic handholds of the waltz, the artist teased, "Won't _he_ be surprised at how this turned out after all these years?"

"Now don't _you_ go picking on him, he's a lot better since the bullies stopped picking on him a while back, but he's had a real bad time since we graduated."

"It's been about time too.", Josh laughed, wondering what Kim was talking about and how the platinum blond was doing at the moment, knowing he was going to have to let Kim in on a secret very soon. _And_ he was wondering how it was going with another couple in the room.

Kim also glanced around the room and spotted her two brothers with their dates. Sometimes she made good on her old threat to give them as bad of time as they had given her over the years, but at this time of year she really couldn't. Both of the new girls seemed to be very nice…and the red head had Wade run checks on them. Just to be sure.

She carefully observed another couple dancing, and seeing something that disturbed her, wide open eyes Kim pulled Josh along startling him, "Come on I have ta see _him _right now."

"Sure Kim…."

XX

Zita Flores sat on the lap of the wheelchair bound young man as he used a program that he developed to impress her. They had only been dating for about eight months and were finally getting comfortable with being out in public together. The two had shared some classes at the University they attended, and spent many hours of study time in the library after class before a very nervous (sweaty palms and everything) young Felix Renton finally asked the Latino beauty out on a real date. She wasn't sure at first but found that she liked his company and three months later they were 'going steady', much to the delight of a certain widowed mother. Now they were planning a life together though few were in on the plans, just a few others who had become very close to them over the years between high school and now.

"How are you feeling 'Tia?", the young genius asked his girlfriend using his pet name for her.

"This _Chica_ is lucky to have you 'Wheels'.", she responded in kind, "How about we sit the next song out and go to the refreshment table?"

Then self-consciously Josh told her, "I'd just want to sit somewhere where you don't get asked to dance by the other guys. I don't have much choice you know."

"As _if_ boyfriend. And besides, who cares if you have to roll places instead of walking. If it doesn't bother you it shouldn't bother anyone else either. Even some ego driven cheerleader, like Bonnie over there with her super rich husband, couldn't do better for herself.", Zita giggled as she punched him lightly on the upper arm knowing if she tried to give him a kiss the ever present Steve Barkin would come down on them like a ton of bricks as if they were truly back in high school.

"Tia, Bonnie's better than she was back then you know that 'Tia. She finally doesn't have the pressure of her sisters anymore, and his Dad paid for those two to go off to college after Bonnie finished high school and finally leave her alone. Then she went and got her degree after getting married to one of the richest guys in the world. Now she's tons happier and she makes all of our lives better. You know she even emails us when something is going on. Who would have thought that would happen after the way things were in high school?"

"With that many billions in the bank she _ought_ to be happy Wheels.", Zita hopped off the chair after Felix stopped it so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Honey would you like some punch and cookies?"

"Sure Wheels let me help you.", the pretty Latino girl took the cups as her boyfriend carried a small plate of the cookies to their table.

"Uh oh, looks like we'd better get over there first.", Felix stared as he set down the small plate and started rolling his cyber chair in the direction that Kim was moving.

XX

The buffed and deeply tanned young Spaniard gazed at his teal eyed former cheerleader spouse with adoring eyes, "My Bonnita thank you for inviting me to your alumni's holiday party, but I think we would have had much more fun on the beach in the south of France at this time of year."

"I just want you to see what I had to go through all the time Junior. I mean with Dumbable and Possible here it's almost stifling to cultured people like us.", Bonnie Senior, Jr. half grinned at calling Ron Stoppable one of her favorite names knowing it irked him to no end and depending on his mood could get an interesting reaction out of him, "anyway later tonight you know you have to corner someone to get him to help with one of your projects."

"Ronald Stoppable may be a little strange, but as you know my Father respects him for some reason. And since Papi is very intelligent I would say there is a very good possibility that the Blue Fox's friend is not as foolish as he appears.", Junior paused, "but you are indeed correct Bonnie, I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Flagg about the event."

"Maybe so Junior, but Stoppable's still a loser. He always has been and he always will be….I don't care what the others see in him anyway.", Bonnie lightly sniped, perpetuating her joke about him even after all these years through out all the crime that was busted up and one monster sized alien invasion later_. 'But I do need to talk to him too.'_ Bonnie added hoping she could at least get some time to talk with Ron and Kim alone.

Junior reminded Bonnie, "But didn't you try to get him to take you to the Homecoming thing back in October of your final year? You know we may never have met if you didn't tag along to Venice with Kim Possible when they thought that I kidnapped that programmer."

"It wasn't luck it was meant to be, just like some of those stars…"

"Bon-Bon most of those relationships do not last long. They all have horrendous egos….worse than mine. The time I spent on those movie sets was most appalling."

"When were you on a movie set Junior?", Bonnie asked, unaware of that aspect of his life before they met.

"Papi was going to let me try the movies to get me teen pop idol career off the ground. Kim Possible intervened there too. Maybe it was for the best, I now have my future in front of me."

Bonnie cooed trying to persuade the best thing in her life so far to not continue on this path since she knew that he couldn't carry a tune….heck he couldn't even find one but she would never tell him, "Why don't you back some up and coming bands and make a name for yourself in that way with money and advice to get off the ground, so that everyone will always be coming to you to get the best acts out there."

"But I so want to be a pop sensation.", Junior sighed knowing that he really was past that point in his life, but just wanted to make good once.

"But Junior, look how much you know about the business and how much you could help the younger kids. You'll be the idol of the next generation of music.", Bonnie nudged him, knowing that to get Junior to go along with this, it would have to seem like his idea.

Unbeknownst to Junior, Bonnie had already talked to her Father-in-law and together they had worked this out. The one good thing about having your own island is that there are no neighbors close enough to complain about the noise.

Suddenly in pain, the brunette's eyes flashed for a moment as she instinctively reached for her stomach, "Ugh, your kid really kicked me that time."

The once pampered rich snob reached down and rubbed Bonnie's protruding stomach, "Do you wish to sit down Bonnita?"

"No its alrig….ugh. Damn, I swear Kim has been teaching him some of her tricks." Sighing in resignation, "Yeah lead on love of my life.", Bonnie gasped as she wondered if she was going to have the child right there.

Bonnie looked up from her own problems as she sat down while a nervous Junior Senior hovered over his wife, "What's going on over there?"

"Do you want me to check?"

"No, no we'll find out soon enough.", Bonnie told her husband not really wanting him to leave her at the moment.

XX

Monique Flagg snuggled into her husband of several years as she just enjoyed dancing close to him, she had married the star athlete in college and were finally settling down. Available for the party due to Brick's season ending concussion, considered by many Pro Football pundits to be a contributing factor to his team's possibility of not making the playoffs for the first time in six years. Now they had been discussing him having to stay in the pocket, it wasn't good to have your All Pro quarterback running to pick up yards and first downs while three hundred and fifty pound linemen were trying to tear him apart, that's what the running backs were paid to do.

Brick had been at the helm of the offense for the last two putting up All-Conference and All-League numbers both times before being knocked out this year. Named to quarterback his Conference's Team at the All Star Game, he had to bow out, though he and Monique were making the trip to Hawaii.

"How are you _feeling_ 'Blondie'.", she asked him.

"I feel better all the time Moni, if the season was any longer I might be able to play again this year.", he whispered back in her ear as he pulled her into a massive hug not really paying attention to what music was playing.

"Well you'd better take care of yourself I don't want a babbling buffoon in ten years. It's a good thing we combined the checkup with Kim's Mom and this event for Barkin and the rest of the faculty. We got you checked out and we also get to come back and see how our old classmates are doing.", Monique smiled, before she nodded to the other side of the room, "I see your fat ole girlfriend sitting down. Let's go see what the four-one-one is on that charity event they want you to help with and me to donate some of my collection for."

"I'd like that 'Nique. Lead the way."

"Uhh…Better not. Pay attention over there, something's going on with Kim…we'd better move it.", the former fashion guru of Middleton high pointed seeing where Kim was leading Josh Mankey.

XX

"So Ronnie what have you been doing?"

"Been enjoying life girlfriend, and you?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?", the former Mad Dog and still reluctant hero inquired as he led her around the floor trolling for information like the red head instructed earlier.

"To be asked a question from _someone_.", Tara hinted as she motioned that she wanted to be held closer than she had been.

"Tara I'm just a big dummy, what _kind_ of question….?", came the carefully clueless question.

"The _big_ question boyfriend.", the bubbly girl whispered into his ear.

"I still don't get it…", Ron continued to be naive per orders from his beloved.

"Ron you clueless dummy, I'm waiting for Josh to ask me to marry him.", Tara finally blurted out into his ear.

A surprised Ron Stoppable replied, "He hasn't yet?"

"No."

"Is he gay….I mean I always guessed that he…."

"No, he _isn't_ gay Ron….I _know_ that much.", an upset Tara hissed turning crimson.

"How….", a 'look' just stopped Ron in his tracks pausing him before he continued.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Uh…in, in the family way? I mean…."

"Huh? You goof, no I'm not. Is Kim?"

"Uh….Yeah.", Ron's one word answer said it all since the first part came out more like a groan.

Tara squealed, "She **is**?"

The blond young man informed his former crush and longtime friend, "Yeah, we just found out. She's just finishing her first trimester. We told our 'rents at Christmas. We **had** to be sure before we broke the news to everyone."

Tara was almost beside herself with glee, "This is great Ron, we need to tell every…..."

"Yeah, but I…we hope it takes this time…."

"Huh, what are you talking about Ron?", a puzzled Tara pulled back seeing tears in his big chocolate colored eyes not having a clue about what he was talking about, "What's wrong?"

Ron didn't answer for a moment realizing he had just broken a deep promise and a trust, but then knew he had to continue, "Kim wasn't able to carry our first to term."

"Ron I…I….I'm so sorry…"

"We almost broke up over it (sniff), Kim blamed herself like she was this flawed model of a woman….me I blamed me for not being enough for her or being there when she really needed me…I had to go to Japan to visit some friends and get some business done and while I was there was when it happened. Lord we thought we had it made until then.", Ron sniffed not knowing that his Wife and Josh were approaching them, "She was all alone. As soon as I found out I took the first flight back. We almost lost Kimberly too because of the bleeding, but the doctors saved her, but the baby wasn't developed enough…." The last part almost made Ron sound hoarse as his voiced hitched.

"How were you able to handle it?"

"Our 'rents and KP's Minister and my Rabbi….and you wouldn't think it, but my friends in Japan, Yori in particular."

"Didn't you tell anyone from high school?", Tara asked the former mascot with narrowed blue eyes as Kim and Josh got closer. Kim had seen the telltale signs of Ron going through this waking nightmare again; she wanted to be where she belonged…with her lifelong friend, her husband and lover Ron.

Kim cut in reaching for her husband knowing he was going to need some special attention later in the evening, Sigh, "Yeah….Monique, Brick, Felix and Zita knew. We wanted to keep it quiet till we calmed down, then we didn't feel comfortable about bringing it up. Ronnie isn't really over losing her yet. And we didn't want to burden anyone else."

"Something like that needs to be shared.", Tara observed making her point, "Your friends need to help, that's _why_ they're your friends."

"I don't think I ever will be over her KP.", he muttered referring to losing little Barbara Anne, "She was my baby. We both loved her. And we miss her every day. Now the Lord has been gracious enough to let us try again."

"We'll be fine Ron; God needed Barb with him to watch over our families. We'll get to meet and know her when it's our time."

"Yeah the best go young…."

Felix and Zita just got to them as the wheel chair bound young man asked, "You alright Ron?"

Sigh, "Yeah, still having a hard time getting over it."

"Didn't think you'd ever get this far Ron…or Kim either…"

"KP's better than I am."

"No I'm not honey.", Kim wormed her way into Ron's chest as Tara grabbed for Josh realizing the depth of the pain the two former heroes were in, a pain that probably never really will go away.

By now Monique was towing Brick over to the group hug that was beginning to happen knowing by instinct what was happening to her longtime friends. Brick for his part had dealt with the sudden death of the expected child by immersing himself in fundraising for different research hospitals, thereby helping them make several advancements in that field of the medical sector and leading to him being named the NFL's man of the year.

Tara looked over her shoulder at her own best friend, "Maybe I'd better check on Bonnie. She doesn't look too good to me."

It only took the platinum blonde a few seconds to reach her teal eyed best friend. "Bonnie?"

"He kicked again, when he comes out he's gonna be a whopper.", the sweating Bonnie told both Junior and Tara.

"Is my Bonnita going to be alright?"

"That's for the Doctors to decide Junior.", Tara replied as she now kicked off her heels and raced to her purse for her phone.

X

_Room 2374, Middleton Hospital:_

Bonnie Senior lay in her bed with an IV drip in her arm and a baby monitor on her tummy. The designer gown she had been wearing was hanging in the closet replaced by the hospital gown she was now in. The nurse smiled as she looked at her watch, "Contractions every ten minutes."

"Gawd we're gonna have the baby here in Middleton?", Bonnie laughed and annoyed at the same time, "I'm only seven and a half months along."

"That's alright Mrs. Senior we have a good preemie record at this hospital. We've already been in contact with your OBGYN and she is trying to catch a flight to the States, but I think she'll just make it in time to sew you up if she's not delayed. We have our staff on call right now in case things start moving along. Anyway the Doc will be in here in a few moments."

Junior was sitting next to his wife, his deep tan completely gone as he worried about his wife and his child but knowing there was something he _had_ to do, "Bonnita will you be alright for a moment, I need to call Papi and let him know that he might be a Grandfather in a few hours."

"I'll be just fine honey. Go make your call, but send Tara in will you?"

"Yes it will only be a moment."

XX

Kim asked her cheer friend, "So Tara, how far along _is_ Bonnie?"

"She's well past the half way part Kim, I think she's seven months or so."

"And she traveled to come to the Dance?"

"Kim, Bonnie wanted to connect with her friends, she wanted to talk to you, and Ron."

"I hope she'll be alright, oh there's Junior.", Kim pointed out as she kept close to Ron too after what happened earlier in the night.

"Well we should know something soon; he's coming into the waiting room."

"Ladies.", Junior began, "it looks like Bonnie is going to have the baby tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Would you sit with her while I call Papi to let him know?"

Tara got up leaving Josh and made to leave the waiting room, "Kim why don't you come with me?"

"Yeah I'd like that, Ron are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah KP, I'll hang with Josh for a while."

XX

Tara peeked inside the room where Mrs. Senior was, "Hey you scared us."

"Come on in Tara. It looks like fireworks tonight."

"Yeah, I bet. Listen, can Kim come in with me?"

"Sure I'm not in the mood to snark on her right now.", Bonnie snorted feeling very calm at the moment.

"Hi Bonnie, how are you doing?"

"Fine except that I'm getting ready to lose a few pounds real fast. How are you Kim?"

"I'm fine and so is Ronnie, he sends his love.", Kim didn't want to tell Bonnie what had been going on in her and Ron's lives especially with the condition the brunette was in.

"I'll bet he does."

"B he does.", Kim reinforced what she said.

Tara decided it was time to bury the hatchet and knew it was time to spill if given the chance.

"You know K you should try getting pregnant sometime, if Ron can help you out I mean."

"Bonnie that's a terrible thing to say.", Tara gasped.

"I am in the same way Bonnie; I'm just about four months behind you."

"Well it took you long enough….."

"Bonnie shush, Kim had baby who died. Be nice.", Tara admonished her friend.

"Died?"

"Yeah….Her name was Barbara Anne, she would have been two right now.", Kim didn't cry she just sat there, "Ronnie and I almost broke up over it. He still cries at night for his baby. This great warrior is still broken up by those events, sorta unbleivable isn't it?"

"How can you just sit there like that….talking about it?"

"Bonnie if she survived she would have been a very sick little girl. I had some long talks with God over this; Ron was almost despondent for months. He had to hire another chef for the restaurant 'cause he broke down all the time. I had to cook for him at home when it was real bad."

"You had to cook for Ron? Bet that didn't last long, he doesn't look like a poisoned sidekick."

Kim snorted holding back a laugh, "Yeah, but you know who was hit the hardest?"

"No."

"Brick and Monique, they and Felix and Zita were going to be the Godparents. Felix was able to work his way through it, but Monique said that Brick had to go through therapy. Then he started doing fundraisers for hospitals. You must have seen him on telethons."

"I wondered why he was doing that."

"Now you know, so when your baby comes, love her with everything you have. When our baby comes I know that I am too, I might be a little overprotective of her, but I know that her big sister is looking out for her."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about her….Barbara Anne, Kim, I'm really sorry that you had a bad time too.", Bonnie thought of the name as an idea came to mind.

"Bonnie this made us stronger, Ron is as tough as a two bit steak anyway from all that taunting through school….but then you ought to know that since you tried to steal him from me at Homecoming."

"I was searching for a guy, luckily about the same time I hooked Junior and he has been very good for me and I hope I have been for him too.", then Bonnie lowered her voice, "I almost got him to stay off the stage."

Both Tara and Kim laughed knowing that Junior really didn't have a singing voice. There was a knock on the door and Junior peeked his head through the door, "I called Papi and told him. He will be here as soon as he can."

"Good, Tara and Kim why don't you guys go home, we'll be fine. I'll have Junior call when she decides to make her appearance."

"Well good luck Bonnie, I hope it goes fast for you. I'll have Mom notify the staff that you guys are friends."

"Thanks, I hope it doesn't go too fast."

Kim and Tara got up to collect their respective men and get them home and into bed.

X

Bonnie lay back after they were gone, "Junior you know how we weren't sure what to name the baby?"

"Yes, have you made a decision?"

"Yes I have, what do you think about Barbara Anne Junior?"

"We have never brought up a name like that before, how did you come up with those?"

Bonnie looked at her husband, "Well tonight I got to talking to Kim; you know she married her sidekick right?"

X

Junior sat back after hearing the story, "I think I like this name, and I think I will talk to Brick Flagg. He does so much; maybe when he helps me we can help him with research money too. I will talk to Papi about this."

XX

"Ron?", Kim whispered into his hair.

"Hummm KP?"

"I love you so much, let's never forget about little Barb as long as we live."

"I won't even if we have ten kids….all of them just like you were…"

Kim sat up, picked up her pillow and hit Ron over the head laughing, "There is no way…"

XXX

There you are, and I hoped you liked it. CB is getting ready to post more of the 'Roman' tales under Bearsent 176, and I have two major ones in the works. Of course one of them is 'The Hunter' which promises to be interesting along with another for Bearsent. 'T H' looks to be about 400 to 600K in book one and I have 376K done so far (yes there is a book two, I had to break it up before I went insane) and 'S C' looks to be about 150K (it is not nearly involved.)

So I'm posting again after a hiatus where I spent a lot of time at the keyboard. 'The Hunter: Metatron' is out and it should get some of the really smart guys scratching their heads for a bit and it is a background piece. I still feel when you deviate from canon you should be able to explain why you did so to give the reader a reason to go along with your idea. The meat of 'T H' should start about New Year's eve.

Anyway Merry Christmas….. even if you are a non-believer, Happy Holidays.

ST-103


	2. Chapter 2

I thought that I would enter Whitem's 'Snow Daze' contest for grins so here in my little ditty, ok ok I'm cheating here this is the same author's notes, but I assure you this is the **last** chapter.

As for the required disclaimer: Kim Possible, Brick Flagg, Monique, Tara and Josh as well as Ron Stoppable and all those other lovable and sometimes quirky characters on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Mouse Ear company and their small army of lawyers. I make no coinage from this little hobby of mine and neither does my beta, the long suffering (hey he's been working with me for years) Cajun Bear.

As most of you know who have read any of my other stuff, I sorta like seeing what the characters are doing years down the road and see how their lives have turned out. This story is no exception.

But we can't get on with it until I shut my yap.

ST-103

Winter Heartache, Christmas Hope

Chapter 2

_Middleton Hospital, Maternity Room Six:_

The Doctor looked over to the profusely sweating, buff young man, "You know son, I think this is easier on her than it is on you. Try to relax; I haven't lost a Father yet." Thinking, _'We may have to keep an eye on this one. He really seems about to go off in here and have to give him a hypo.'_

"But my Bonnita is in pain. Can you not give her something for it?", the desperate plea from the increasingly frantic Father-to-be.

"She doesn't want anything Mister Senior; she wants to be able to nurse as soon as she can, if we give her something it will affect the child and maybe cause her to be sleepy."

"Junior, it's not that bad. I'll be alright in a little while.", Bonnie told her husband keeping him focused….which would be an even bigger chore if she received any pain reducer meds. At times she swore Junior was even more scatterbrained than Ron Stoppable.

Seeing the doctor sticking his head 'down there' she asked, "How are we doing?"

"You are doing well Mrs. Senior, a lot better than your husband. We'll be able to get this show on the road in a few minutes. Now after the birth I'm going to give you a local for the pain…."

"Why?"

"Well I'm going to have to make a few stiches to make sure you heal properly, you will have experienced enough pain for one night."

"Oh, alright, but don't let Junior watch, he gets light headed when he sees a little blood."

"If that happens we have a chair that we can sit him in Ma'am.", he assured Bonnie.

Then turning to his right he ordered, "Nurse give me a scalpel please."

"Huh?", Bonnie's eyes snapped open (almost as wide as her husband's).

"It's time, but your water never broke so we are going to do that for you. Everything will be fine and you should be holding your baby in a few minutes.", the doctor explained.

A woman entered, she was wearing a mask and a blue hair net so Bonnie couldn't tell who she was, "How are we doing Barney?", the newcomer asked.

"Just about ready here Anne thanks for coming in. Do you want to assist?"

"Sure, I'll do whatever you want, the other nurses will be here in a second. They are just finishing in room three."

"Just how many women are giving birth?", Bonnie Senior asked, a little taken aback.

"Quiet night, only three so far, but we have had a run the last few days."

"Do I know you? Somehow you look familiar."

"I've been to some of your cheer competitions over the years Bonnie, so yes you do. I'm Kim's Mother, Anne Possible.", the surgeon explained, "with it being the Holidays I thought that I would help out." Then she winked, "And someone asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Thanks...I'm sorry how I treated Kim over the years Anne."

"I know, but you're not that way anymore are you?"

"I've grown up…..I'm sorry about the baby too, that shouldn't happen to anyone….I….uh."

"Thank you dear, she would have been my first grandchild….but now Kim and Ron are going to make this work. I have her coming in weekly for sonograms. We won't lose this baby if I can help it."

"Yeah…..ugggghhhh.", Bonnie gasped.

Doctor Barney Mitchell smiled from behind his mask, "Active labor Anne, she's dilated all the way and I can see the baby's head."

Anne Possible pushed the call button, "Room six here, Nurses Bloom and Cox, Bloom and Cox."

Doctor Mitchell told Bonnie then added to her husband, "I want you to relax for a moment while the girls get in here. Mr. Senior, please raise your mask."

Two minutes later a short pudgy nurse and a tall thin one entered the room, the tall one asking as she masked up, "Last one tonight, ready to go?"

"Yes and I think we are just about ready here.", he replied.

"This is the fun part, bringing love into the world.", the shorter one added from behind her mask, "a lot better than some of the other departments for me."

X

"OK you are now ready Bonnie. Mister Senior would you like to catch?", the doctor asked.

"Catch?", Junior inquired not really understanding what he was asked to do.

"Yes, I can do it, but some Fathers want to, while some want to be talking to their wives while this is going on.", the doctor explained, "it's your and Mrs. Senior's choice."

"I uh…."

"Junior come up here with me, I need you to hold my hand.", Bonnie took over to keep her husband from freaking out seeing his eyes opened wide in fear.

As Dr. Possible stepped to the business end of the birthing bed to also observe and help if needed she commented, "Well that settles that Junior, why don't you just help Bonnie along while she's doing all the work here. Once she regains her shape you might want to take her on a shopping trip to one of those boutiques in Europe."

Junior's color was returning to his face, he leaned down to kiss his wife on the lips, "For luck."

"Thank you."

X

"Ready? Now push.", Barney Mitchell instructed.

And the former cheerleader did just that.

"There's the crown of her head, relax for a second and take a deep breath then let it out Mrs. Senior, the next part is the hardest, but you're almost done here.", Mitchell encouraged the new Mother.

Then to Anne he informed and asked, "Anne she is turned, give me a hand here. I want to make this easier for Bonnie."

Bonnie felt some pressure before the doctor instructed again, "There now we're set. Mrs. Senior, take a deep breath and push as hard as you can."

A heavily sweating Bonnie Senior, nee Rockwaller, pushed and pushed as she felt the pain.

"Good, good. Now rest for a second and take a breath when you are ready once more, I have her head, the rest of her will be out in a second."

Again the teal eyed brunette did as asked, this time she hardly felt it.

"Hi sweetie, welcome to Middleton.", Anne exclaimed then paused, "She is a beautiful baby girl.", Anne smiled from behind her mask, "Just like her Mother."

"Is she alright?", Bonnie got worried since she didn't hear any crying which she expected.

"Yep, she's breathing and…..just a second she opened one eye. We have to check her out to see what her reactions are. Mr. Senior do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Junior paled once again. "Doctor Possible will you do that for me? Please?", Bonnie asked knowing this was something very important.

"I'd be honored Bonnie.", Anne replied as she clamped and cut the cord, making sure there was no bleeding. After doing that Anne placed most of the cord in a container so that they could run tests.

After a few minutes and the post-birth tests being done a second time to see how the child was responding, Anne Possible placed the baby in Junior's arms, "She is a beautiful baby, you two have done well. Now she is early, so we want you to spend a few days in the hospital to make sure she's fine. Now hand that bundle of joy to her Mother so that the girls can take Bonnie to her room."

"Why do I want to do that?"

"Junior you are exhausted and we don't want you to fall and harm her, the baby is safer in her Mom's arms and this gives them a little time to bond before we do all the legal stuff a little later. Now walk alongside the bed and keep your wife comfortable.", Anne instructed, "she's really tired too, but I think she will want her baby with her."

After they left Dr. Mitchell inquired, "That was the girl that gave Kimberly so much trouble in high school?"

"Yes, she's changed hasn't she?"

"It takes some longer than others Anne."

"Yes it does Barney, let's go get a cup of coffee to celebrate.", as the tune 'Rock a bye Baby' was played over the intercom to welcome the new arrival, "Then I have to call the kids and let them know."

XXX

"Ron, you don't have to bring that gargantuan stuffed bear to the hospital when we see her for the first time.", the red haired beauty informed her husband as they made their way to leave the house to go to the hospital to see Bonnie, Junior and their premature birth baby.

"I'm just trying to get off on the right foot…."

"It's ten times bigger than she is.", rolling her eyes, Kim explained, "she'll be dwarfed by it. We'll get something smaller for her later."

"Cuddlebuddy time?", Ron asked as he went back upstairs to pick out something more appropriate

Once Ron returned Kim continued, "Not at this stage of her life Mad Dog, but when she gets older, sure."

"You know I have those contacts in Japan, I could get a one of a kind. Junior can't even get one of those for her."

"Ronnie please wait until she's a little older.", Kim chided Ron, remembering the thing he took to Big Mike's and Justine's home when their first showed up.

"OK KP, Whatever you say KP."

"Good boy, you can get our baby something small when she's born."

"What should I get her?"

"Use your imagination Ronnie, you have time to plan. Remember, Yori's on the Board of Directors for Cuddlebuddy International® as one of her covers.", Kim reminded him.

"I uh forgot."

"You didn't forget you're just trying to play me, anyway Sensei will want to visit so you'd better make sure that not only is the nursery ready, but the extra rooms are too.", then Kim thought for a second, _'I wonder how long you've been playing me?'_

"But with all that crying, Sensei won't want to stay in the house….", the blond chef ignored her last comment until she said, "Rooonnnn?"

"Uh yeah KP?"

"Spill.", Kim ordered.

Knowing that someday his wife would figure it out he asked, Sigh, "What do you need to know?"

"That entire thing at graduation wasn't a onetime deal with you losing the MMP afterward like you drank a glass of water every once in a while was it?"

"Uh No, not really. It's more like a waterfall when I access it, a never ending supply. Sorry."

Then Kim sniffed, "Did it have anything to do with our baby being…."

"No! No it didn't. It was like the MMP was singing in my ear when we found out about her coming and was devastated when she …she didn't make it.", Ron barely got it out as tears began to form in his eyes again, "it went cold when you almost died, if that had happened I might have gone insane. KP you've saved me in more ways than you will ever know."

"Then why couldn't you help?"

"If I had been here I would have….I wasn't good enough."

Kim grabbed onto her husband realizing after all this time what was going through her husband, with all that power he still felt he couldn't stop what happened to their baby. The final pieces of the puzzle falling into place of his grief over their loss, "I….I'm sorry."

"It's for the best KP, like you said in time we'll meet and get to know her."

Kim knew she had to play this softly and wanted to go back to something else, "I talked to Yori, she told me in confidence that Sensei loves children and has babysat for her and Hiro more than a few times. Give the old guy a chance, I'll bet he could have made the Tweebs at their worst behave."

"KP that's what Grandfathers do…."

"He's Yori's Grandfather?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Not till now, why didn't you tell me before?", Kim put on her winter coat as she pushed her husband out the door.

"Err, this _is_ my way of telling you…."

"Don't pull your parents' stunts on me **Ronald Stoppable**.", Kim kept shoving her husband towards the car.

Ron knew better than to tweak his wife and replied with a hoarse voice, "Yes Dear."

XXX

Kim peeked into the room to make sure that everything was covered, "Hi guys. How are things going?"

"We know Barb's plumbing works.", Junior griped as he gently dried the small infant after giving the tiny girl a bath.

"Huh…Barb?", Kim asked, dumfounded, while looking over a wet-from-head-to-waist Junior who handed the small bundle to the waiting arms of his brunette Wife.

Bonnie explained, "I hope you don't mind K and Ron, I didn't think that you'd name your baby after…. You know and we wanted to….uh."

Tears suddenly began rolling out over Kim and a moment later Ron's cheeks. Ron sniffed, "You named your baby after our first?"

Bonnie felt a little low not knowing how the two former heroes would take this and nodded timidly.

"Thank you Bonnie and Junior, thank you so much.", Ron began to break down.

"Ron why don't you take Junior somewhere and get him a new shirt? That shop that you go to for clothes will be perfect.", Kim asked her husband then instructed now that she wanted to be alone with Bonnie for a while.

"Uh KP?"

"Ron do as I ask, alright…..Please?", Kim looked at him with pleading eyes. She wanted to talk to her former cheer mate in private, and Bonnie was going to need some privacy to breastfeed her baby. The first issue was between Kim and Bonnie, the other for the benefit of saving the men from something they might be squeamish about right now.

"Uhhhhh, sure KP, come on Junior we gotta get you fixed up. I know of a place a couple miles away. It looks like time for 'girl talk'.", Ron finally got the idea and grabbed the former teen villain.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to get you some shirts like KP said. I know how to obey orders, _you_ should have learned that by now with Bonnie.", Ron explained the obvious reason as he grabbed Junior's coat and pulled him out the door, though he wasn't sure what the girls were going to talk about.

XX

Bonnie chuckled as she hooked Barb up to the 'faucet', "You sure have your hubby trained well Kim."

"Not as well as it looks B, sometimes he as an independent streak in him about a mile wide. Now that the innocents are out of the room…why did you name your baby after Barbara?"

"Because your baby deserved it Kim, I might be a bitch but I'm not as big of one as I used to be. I didn't think that you'd mind too much. Her full name is Barbara Anne Stoppable Senior, maybe this way your baby will always be remembered…."

"But you could have named her Tara, or Connie or Lonnie if you wanted to do something like that.", Kim countered.

"K your child deserved to be remembered, she didn't have a real chance to live a life…..maybe this will be able to let her rest in peace.", Bonnie's eyes moistened, "I wanted to make it up to you for the way I acted in high school. You know I talk to Tara a lot and if we have another girl I already asked my best friend if I could use her name."

"What did Tara say?"

"She said thank you. I asked Tara to be Barb's Godmother, when we have the Christening I'd like for you and Ron to be there…"

"You know that Ron's Jewish right?"

"Yeah, but would he come?"

"I think if you and Junior ask he will and I'll be there with him."

"Thanks."

"You know this child is going to have more Aunts than she'll know what to do with.", Kim smiled thinking of all the cheerleaders lining up to spoil the child.

"We'll try not to let it go to her head; the 'food chain' is dead and has been for years. Though I think we have the hottest guys out there is."

"Ron too?"

"I kissed him at Homecoming didn't I?"

"You did that on purpose?"

"Well I did want to find out what kept you and him together…not bad if I say so myself, but I have Junior and he's right for me."

The two women talked for another twenty minutes when Barb decided she had enough. Kim held out her hands and put a diaper on her shoulder.

"You wanna burp her?"

"Yeah Bonnie, I know how to do this. I was babysitting before I got into the hero business; the website was to advertise for my babysitting job first. We only got into the hero thing by accident.", Kim explained.

"You have to tell me all about that sometime."

Kim laughed softly as she took the now content child and held her to her chest and began to rub her back. It took a few minutes, but Barb let the air out with a small 'urp'. "Well you seem to be happy now Barbie.", Kim looked down and kissed the baby's head, "Bonnie she is gorgeous, what did Senior say when he found out?"

"He was happy when he found out, but he's been sick you know. I mean he's almost eighty-five….he had a heart attack. He had Junior when he was already an older man. I think that's why he let Junior do just about anything…..but we _almost_ have Barbie's Daddy broken of trying to be a 'pop sensation'.", Bonnie giggled when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.", Bonnie called.

Tara peeked inside, "Hi Bonnie…..uh Kim?"

"Yeah Ron and I came up to see the new arrival, she is going to be very pretty and have guys hounding her for dates in about sixteen years."

"Don't tell Junior that, the very first thing he wanted to do was go out and buy a double barreled shotgun and fill it with rock salt.", Bonnie snorted as she waved Josh in too.

Seeing the red head with the baby Tara looked on with questioning eyes. "Yeah T, Kim knows Barb's name."

Kim looked down at Tara's hand and saw the 'rock', "Well that's new, when did you guys decide to tie the knot?"

Josh had a timid smile on face as Tara reached out to her fiancée, "Last night….after we left the hospital. We decided that we waited long enough….after hearing your story Kim, and Bonnie having Barbara. Except for our families you guys are the first to know."

"Well you can rest a little Tara you've got my EX corralled now.", Kim snorted.

"_Your_ EX K? Josh _was_ the EX of a lot of Middleton girls.", Bonnie countered wanting information on how Tara finally cornered the guy, "So how did you do it?"

"Hey.", Josh Mankey groaned, "Stop talking about me like I was a side of beef."

"Relax Josh the girls always talked about you like that….didn't you know?", Tara asked the artist, "Anyway it was easy, he trapped himself."

"I didn't pay attention to the buzz, it went right over my head….I….I was always thinking about what I wanted to do next, that's all."

"And girls he **is** the next Picasso.", Tara alerted them, "you might want to invest in some of his work."

"Please honey, I have a long way to go before I can even be in his shadow. Yeah a lot of my stuff is in a lot of galleries and I've made enough money to actually retire on, but I'm not close to being done yet.", the completely blond 'hottie' informed them, "I mean there are a lot of things I want to say yet….after hearing about Kim's…..uh baby." Josh cleared his throat not really comfortable about what happened and how to talk about it, "I….uh want to do some charity work like Brick does and maybe make life a little better for some people…..maybe I can make a difference like he does. I'm going to talk to him and Monique later today before they head back to Denver. I'm sure that I can donate some of my work to be auctioned off."

"We need to do that too Josh, Junior called him up earlier this morning."

Kim handed little Barb off to Tara while Bonnie (who smiled) watched the interaction between her best friend and the girl she feuded with for years, "Josh you are _really_ becoming a man. Tara's lucky to have you."

"It's me who's lucky Bonnie.", Josh began to turn red as he glanced at the blonde who accepted the child and was softly speaking to her while swaying.

XX

"Ron Stoppable why are we going here?", Senior Senor Junior inquired as they entered the shop.

"Junior how many times do I have to tell you, 'I do what Kim wants', she can kick my behind.", then as the salesman came up, "Geoffrey we need a selection of shirts….slacks too. Take your time. Oh make sure you add some PJ's too and a robe."

"Sure Mister Stoppable, what's the occasion this time?"

"We wanna stay out of KP's way for a little while.", Ron explained having been sent here several times before.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No, Junior here got an impromptu shower this morning ….he needed to change and since he is traveling he has to be running out of clean clothes. My job is to make sure that he has enough to get back home without having to go to the Laundromat. Anyway, KP doesn't always get mad at me, sometimes she just wants me out of the way so-to-speak."

"Are you sure you don't want something too?"

"Not right now, unless you have hockey jerseys and cargoes….I could show up wearing that again….Nah, that would just be a good way to get in trouble.", Ron laughed remembering when Kim finally got sick enough of his old wardrobe and brought him into the store they were in at the moment and had him completely re-fitted by a very annoyed Monique. Kim also called the fire department and with the help of some accelerant and somebody's cigarette lighter the only thing that was left of her husband's attire was the hockey jersey that she wore most nights as a nightie.

Geoffrey Sims chuckled, "Do you want to get me fired Mister Stoppable. If Misses Flagg comes in here and sees that I'd be sacked. She left very specific parameters on how you are supposed to be dressed."

Ron snorted, "KP and Moni were conspiring for years to get me to change, oh well let's see what you can do for my friend here."

X

Two hours later Ron and Junior (with him carrying his own things….all Ron got was a couple new pair of boxers) exited the men's store and took most of the clothes to Ron and Kim's rather large home where they proceeded to hang the shirts and slacks on hangers. Ron checked Junior one more time and packed a small bag with a few more shirts and a pair of slacks (in case Barb's aim got better) and they left to go back to the hospital.

X

Junior knocked and was a little shocked when Josh Mankey opened the door, "Hey guys welcome to the party."

"Party…..Bonnita, Barbara she needs…..peace and quiet…..sleep.", Junior entered wide eyed seeing Kim was now sitting in a rocking chair with the sleeping infant in her arms as Tara hovered over a shoulder.

"Ssshh Junior I just fed her, then Tara changed her and she just quieted down. We were talking when Brick Flagg called, he's going to be here in a while, you guys can go talk your business in the cafeteria while we girls catch up….OK?", Bonnie told him.

"I uh…."

"Just nod your head Junior.", the teal eyed brunette instructed (he did as suggested).

Kim snorted from the chair as she cradled the bundle of joy _that_ opened an eye to see who was talking to her and was interrupting her well-deserved nap, "See all _good_ husbands are domesticated. Remember that Barbie."

Then Kim turned her head to face Ron, "Did you take care of Junior Honey?"

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron intoned.

"You know that men's store called me on my cell phone a little while ago. Do you want me to tell Monique what you wanted to buy when she gets here?"

Ron flinched, "KP it was a joke, I wasn't gonna really do that. You already turned Rufus and Hanna against my essential Ronness."

"I just want you to know, that you're still on probation Ronnie.", Kim winked at Tara (Bonnie could see it too.)

'_Oh Kim is good, and Ron is whipped.', _Josh smiled thinly hoping that Tara wasn't going to make him 'toe the line'.

Right then another head popped in through the door as it opened, "Bonnie?"

"Good you guys are finally here.", the brunette laughed lightly knowing now that the guys would be banished to the cafeteria to conduct their business while the girls all bonded with the newest member of their club, "Brick as you know Junior wants to talk with you and so does Josh…..do us a favor and take the sidekick with you when you leave."

"KP?"

"Ron, it's alright. I'm getting some face time with the baby."

"I wanted to spend some time with her too."

"Not to mention me.", Brick stated holding out his hands.

Tara laughed, "Not enough baby to pass around. Wait till there's a diaper to change."

"Hey I can do that, I helped with Hanna.", Ron countered, "Never had any complaints."

Bonnie pointed out, "She couldn't talk yet Sidekick."

Kim replied casually, "Yeah she did Bonnie, that girl is smart. She was saying 'Brudder' and 'page' when she was about fourteen months. 'Course that's nothing compared to her running on the ceilings."

"Ceilings?", Josh asked for clarification.

"I didn't stutter Mr. Big Time Artist."

"You're kidding me…."

"Hanna is an unusual child.", Ron frowned not really wanting this known about his sister.

"Stoppable your whole family is unusual, Kim and her brothers fit right in."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment, but I can live with it. You're a good guy. K got a nice one in you."

"Uh…_thanks_?"

"Good, now that was a compliment. Now get out of my sight for a while, Flagg you can play with Barb when you get back here.", she told him as Junior whispered in her ear.

Bonnie turned and glared at her husband, "We're staying _**where**_?"

Junior looked at Ron with a frown, "I told you she would approve Ron Stoppable."

"Bonnie.", Kim tried to mollify her, "We had a crib set up already. When you get out you can stay with us if you want to till you're ready to fly back home."

"If we can't travel I'd rather stay at Mom's house….._shit_ did I _say_ that?", Bonnie's eyes opened wide thinking of her choices if Barb had to stay for a few extra days.

"We have a very quiet place Bonnie and we can move the crib into your room so you can have her close to you.", Ron tempted, "_and_ we have large luxurious bathrooms almost as good as on the island."

Kim took over knowing the old man had some medical issues, "When Senior gets in we can put him up too and Mom is only a few minutes away." The red head didn't mention that Ron was able to do 'certain' things, if he was close when something happened.

Bonnie frumped seeing there were too many reasons to stay with Kim and Ron "Oh Kay, but chef boy is going to have to cook one of his special creations when Barb goes down after her bath. Uhh…he can still cook can't he? I mean you don't look like you've gained much weight since high school Kim."

"We have a full sized gym and dojo to workout in Bonnie, otherwise I'd look like one of our old villains….you know the one that we dealt with on that ski trip.", Kim informed her.

"OK we'll stay with you until the doctors say we can travel is that all right?"

"Deal.", Kim and Ron said together. They thought about high fiving but they were too far away from each other.

"Now go on, Junior wants to talk about this. Brick you and Stoppable can get some face time and maybe even diaper changing time when you get back, now move.", Bonnie pointed towards the door.

XX

Junior had already laid out the idea from his point of view and Josh asked, "Do you need things to auction off? I have a lot of friends who are artists and some of their work isn't appreciated like it should be. I'm sure that I can see if any of them are able to donate to a worthy cause."

Brick had been doing this for a couple of years, "We can, so you think you can get hold of other artists? You see I know you guys are interested in going national, but how about we start up at least local or state wide. If it's after season I can get some of the Broncos to help, they've got some pretty big hearts on that team."

Ron had kept his big mouth shut for the moment, "I have security and I might be able to get some special items. You know maybe we can work on something….I know someone on the Board of Directors for Cuddlebuddy International®. Maybe they can work with us."

"Damn.", Josh said, "I wish we were keeping notes."

Ron snickered, "We are."

"What do you mean?"

Ron pulled out a PDA like thing, "Guess who has KP's old Kimmunicator….we never really gave up the hero stuff….until Barbie…..uh. Well anyway I have Wade on the other end and he's recorded all of this and he's getting a transcript for us to work on."

Brick smiled sadly, "I'd love to put a face on this project. We really can't use your daughter Ron…..", then Brick turned to look at Junior, "However we still have a Barbara Anne don't we…right Junior?"

"You want to use my baby?"

"Why did you name her after Ron's?"

"To honor her."

Josh thought for a second, "And what better way…"

"You have it Junior, your kid is a celebrity, I hope you guys can deal with it."

"Bonnita has always wanted to be famous, but we'll try not to let it go to our heads.", Junior replied as he glanced up and saw an old man using a cane slowly walking to the tables which had been arranged in a square, "Papi."

The gray haired man opened his arms as Junior got up from the meeting, "Papi she is beautiful."

"I know my son, I have already been to the room and have held your little one. I have welcomed little Barbara into the family as only her Grandfather could.", Senor Senior, Senior replied as he winked at Ron and waved him over as well.

XX

"You know Bonnie, you guys should really get a larger room, if you're gonna invite all these people to the party.", Ron quipped as he took his turn in holding the baby as she grabbed on to his finger in her sleep.

"Stoppable it's your entire fault."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But ya gotta give me credit I know how to pick baby names…."

"OK, yeah you do have one thing going for you."

"See the Ron-man gets his props here."

"Honey behave yourself, you'll wake her.", Kim leaned over and kissed him on the forehead knowing there was no way he could defend himself at the moment.

"He's still a loser K."

Kim responded, "Maybe Bonnie, but he's a cute one."

X

"My Blue Fox, I am going to stay with my Bonnita again tonight.", Junior announced as everyone was getting up to leave and still be quiet to let Barb sleep as long as possible.

"Are you sure?", Kim had gotten over the Animalogy craze from years before.

"Yes."

"Well we'll take your Dad home with us and I'll have Ron come back with a set of pajamas for you then and a toothbrush and shaving kit."

"Thank you."

X

"Senior well what do you think about being a Grandfather?", Kim inquired as she set him in front of the fire that Ron had made before he left to take the articles up to Junior.

"I am content Miss Possib…I mean Mrs. Stoppable. I see that my son has changed in the few days since he left home; somehow he has been truly influenced. My daughter-in-law has told me what happened with your first child…you have my utmost sympathy. You have given of yourself through most of your life and I for one wish to thank you and Ronald. Not many people see him for what he is, he keeps it well hidden."

"That he does Sir, but I am lucky enough to have spotted it years ago. We have the best thing ever. Just think in about five months little Barb will be meeting our little girl."

"It will be an interesting meeting I believe Kimberly. I hope I am around to see it."

"I hope so too Sir."

X

Later:

"Come here.", she commanded.

He replied huskily as he enveloped her in a warm hug, "Your wish is my command KP."

"Ssshh, Senior is asleep; we don't want to wake him."

"Yes Dear…..", Ron was cut off as the lips of his red headed wife attacked his.

The End or is it The Beginning?

XXX

There you are. CB is getting ready to post more of the 'Roman' tales under Bearsent 176, and I have two major ones in the works. Of course one of them is 'The Hunter' which promises to be interesting along with another for Bearsent. 'T H' looks to be about 400 to 600K in book one and I have 376K done so far….all the way through chapter 47 (yes there is a book two) and 'S C' looks to be about 150K (it is not nearly involved.)

So I'm posting again. 'The Hunter: Metatron' is out and it should get some of the really smart guys scratching their heads for a bit and it is a background piece. Chapter 1 should appear New Year's Eve. I still feel when you deviate from canon you should be able to explain why you did so to give the reader a reason to go along with your idea.

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a great New Year.

I'll be seeing you down the road.

ST-103


End file.
